Not just the kid brother
by BelleBailey
Summary: Ponyboy thinks that the gang just thinks of him as the kid brother. Is he wrong, or does he mean more to them? Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I'm starting to get confused between fanfictions, the movie, and the book. I don't own the outsiders. If I did then it was have been longer, and Steve probably wouldn't be in it. So I think they mention in the book or at least implied that Pony is a tag-a-long and the way they are with him is like they only think of him as soda and Darry's kid brother. That may not but true. Please review.

It was summer, finally. I couldn't stand being in school after the rumble. Good news through, Dally and Johnny didn't die. Johnny went into a coma for two weeks and none of Dally's shots were fatal. When Johnny woke up, we all were praying the doctor would be wrong, but Johnny will spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair. Did that piss off Dally! He went over to Johnny house and got everything out of his room that he could. He brought everything here and put it in the spare room. It was small but Johnny didn't have to worry about his father. Johnny tried to say that he would be fine, but we all knew that wasn't true. This way one of the gang could always be taking care of him. He didn't really want our help in the beginning, but after a few accidents, he caved; like falling out of his wheelchair (thankfully not hurting more than his pride). The spare room was on the first floor along with the bathroom so he was fine there. He was too independent not to be on his own with a few things.

Today, Dally decided that Johnny needed to get out of the house. They left early this morning for God only knows what. Soda, Darry, and Steve were at work. Two-bit was out drinking probably. So I was home by myself. I was reading one of the 3 books Darry bought me for summer. He knew I would be bored if he didn't. We weren't supposed to go anywhere by ourselves, just in case, but after 5 hours of straight reading, I knew I needed to get out and run. I left Darry a note saying I would be gone for about an hour. I should be home by and a little before 6 which was when everyone would be home.

I headed toward the DX, not stopping but passing through. I saw that Soda was busy with a few Socs from school. So I left him alone. I ran to the back to avoid that crowd and heard Steve complaining. I decided to wait there until they went back in because that would most likely happen before night, then the girls leaving.

"Can you believe him?"

"Soda? He always flirts with anything in a skirt that comes down."

"Not him. Ponyboy."

"What now," Two-bit said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"He was tagging along with me and Soda the other night."

"I heard Soda ask him, he told him he didn't want to, but you know Soda ain't going to listen to anyone."

"You and Dally said that the only reason you hung out with him was because he was their kid brother."

I didn't stay to listen to the rest of their conversation. I ran in the direction I just came from which was further away from the house. I remember back to the night that Johnny had killed Bob. I was acting like a brat and Two-bit said he would have got me good if I wasn't Soda's brother. I'll be the first one to admit. I kind of complain more than I should, that is when I actually talk, but that was changing. If I had a complaint I kept it to myself. I guess with Darry having fear and respect over the gang, and Soda, well no one could hate him, they just took me in because they felt they had to. Steve hated me, everyone knew it but he loved Soda and wasn't going to hurt his feelings. Dally, except for Johnny, I didn't think Dally felt for anyone else. Two-bit, well none can figure him out about anything. I knew Darry and Soda loved me. I wasn't a burden to them, but I guess I was to everyone else.

I didn't get home in time. I figured it out when it was dark and it doesn't get dark until 8. I knew Darry was going to be mad, but I honestly didn't care if he slapped me again. There were much more important things on my mind. I entered the house, without trying to get attention pulled away from Mickey and onto me, but Johnny wasn't watching TV, he was watching the door.

"Thank God, Pony. We were starting to get worried."

I saw the worry in his and Soda's faces. The anger in Darry's, but Dally, Steve, and Two-bit didn't look up. I just shrugged my shoulders and headed up to mine and Soda's room. I crashed onto the bed. I heard the door open and someone walking in. I was expecting to hear Soda's voice.

"Pony, what's wrong," Darry asked quietly.

"I'm fine. Sorry about being late Dar. I needed to clear my mind. I'm not hungry. I think I'm going to turn in early. Night."

"Night, Ponyboy."

He didn't even bother. He probably would tomorrow. Trying to figure out what was wrong. I started to drift off to sleep and a heard a loud knock at the door.

"Dally, not so loud. He might already but asleep."

"I'm not asleep, Johnny."

Dally opened the door and carried Johnny in. I was somewhat surprised. Dallas just groaned and gently put Johnny on the edge of my bed and left.

"What's going on?"

"I'm fine."

"Liar. I could always tell when you were lying. None else though."

"I really don't want to talk about it Johnny. It's probably stupid."

"You want me to get Soda."

"No. I don't need him."

Johnny gave up, knowing that I wasn't going to be talking anytime soon. He moved over next to me and rested his head against the headboard. For some reason just having him sitting there, made me feel better. Well enough to fall asleep.

The next day, I woke up and everyone was gone, everyone. Dally must have taken Johnny out again, Two-bit being somewhere on earth, and the rest at work. I got up, took a shower and ate breakfast. I decided to clean up a little, read some, and then take another run. I finished around 5:30 and headed out the door. Leaving Darry and note saying I would be back by curfew. I was still out running until 9:30, until I decided to head home. I heard a car following me but I didn't pay it any attention. The car stopped and someone got out.

"Greaser!"

'Damn it.'

"Looks like your greaser pals are gone."

"No shit."

He pulled out a blade and ran toward me. I dodged him but not before getting it in my arm. I fell to the ground. I looked down at the wound but it didn't look to bad. I honestly at that moment didn't care if he killed me. I heard two people walking past. I figured that they were greaser when I heard them talking about Shepard's party they were coming from. I didn't trying calling for help. Though when I heard their voice get quite and the footsteps getting closer, I figure they must have heard something. I heard the unmistakable sound of switch blade. Great and I'm in the middle.

"Let him go and your going to pay."

"What's he to you? A little brat like this could take him off your hands."

I didn't think Two-bit could get angrier then he already was but his gripped tightened around the blade and Steve started the walk closer to us. He was holding the blade ready to lunge at the Soc. Which he did, too bad he missed the Soc and got me. The Soc dropped me and ran. I saw Steve starring at his blade with his mouth hanging open. Two-bit was the first one to move. He picked me up and pulled me onto his lap. Steve kneeled down beside me.

"Pony, God. I'm sorry. I was trying to get him. Two-bit is it deep?"

Steve had put his hand on my forearm and staring at Two-bit.

"No but your going to need stitches, Pony. Nice going, Steve."

"Pony, I'm so sorry. I promise I wasn't aiming at you."

"Just leave me here."

"What?"

I heard them both yell. Then I heard Dallas' voice screaming at them to see what was taking them so long. Steve called him over and when he saw me bleed, he got angry.

"Socs?"

"No, Steve," Two-bit said. I swear he was almost grinning.

Dally's face was priceless. He was angry and confused at the some time. Steve ignored his yelling and turned back to me.

"Why do you want us to leave you here?"

"I'll be out of the way."

"Ponyboy, were you drinking? You're talking crazier than Two-bit."

"I overheard Steve and Two-bit talking. I know I get in the way and a brat, but you guys don't have to put up with me just because of Soda and Darry."

Steve looked down. I noticed just now that he had a black eye. I was wondering who could have given it to him, but I guess he could read my mind.

"I'm sorry. I was frustrated and Two-bit knocked scene into me through my eye."

"Pony, you're part of this gang. We wouldn't be able to make it without you. You're our light at the end of the tunnel"

"Huh," Dally asked. I just had a confused look on my face.

"You're going to be someone. We don't have the option. You do. Knowing that one of us is going to be able to get out of here and make it somewhere, makes it easier for us to continue on."

Steve and Dally nodded in agreement. With some help from Dally, Two-bit pulled me to my feet but I soon lost my balance, they caught me though. Steve went to go get Soda, Darry, and Johnny and bring them to the hospital. When we got there they quickly stitched me up and asked how I managed to get hurt. We told them the truth. Apparently the Socs were causing a lot of trouble because we heard the doctor mutter something along the line of those damn rich kids. Darry, Steve, Soda, and Johnny arrived soon after we got there and I was allowed to go home.

At home, Darry asked me what happened. Darry turned to Steve.

"You had to stab him."

"That's not what I was aiming to do."

"Okay everyone. I have to get up early. Night."

"Night."

Soda and Darry went to bed. Steve turned to me.

"You're not a tag-along. I'm sorry."

"Thanks and thanks for saving me."

"We couldn't let him hurt you, not when Steve was hoping to."

"I told you Two-bit I wasn't trying to stab him."

Steve and Two-bit ran out of the house. Dally turned to Johnny.

"Pony, thinks that we're just hanging with him because of Soda and Darry. He listens to you, try to talk some sense into him."

"I will."

"Night Johnny, Pony, oh and Ponyboy, tomorrow me and Johnny are going to rodeo. You wanna come?"

"I think I'll stay home."

"Too bad, Johnny, make sure he's ready when I get here."

"Night Dal."

Johnny turned to me.

"Pony, we're best friends. Talk to me."

"I just wonder, sometimes if the gang hangs out with me just because Soda and Darry are my brothers. I'm just a kid to them."

"Not to me. We're almost the same age. Pony, you're as much as part of the gang as I am. You're the youngest now, but in a few years it wouldn't matter. Do you know why Steve has a black eye?"

I nodded.

"I know that we wouldn't be able to go on without ya. Pony, is what I'm staying getting through to you."

"Yeah. Thanks Johnny." 

"Anytime."

I walked up to my bedroom and went straight to bed. Soda put his arm around me.

"They never hang out with you just because you're our brother. We're all a family, Pony. Steve's just jealous."

"How do you know?"

"He told Two-bit the big mouth."

I laughed.

"You know he doesn't have a family to look up to like you do. His parents don't care about him. But he said to Two-bit that he was worried about stabbing you. Not because Darry and I would kill him if you died, but because he didn't want you to die. You're all of ours baby brother."

"You're just saying that."

"Pony have I ever lied." I shook my head. "That's why Steve and Dally said. Two-bit said you were the baby brother he never had. You think would he be over here keeping an eye on you if he didn't want to? He would have just left for a party. So stop thinking that. Night, Ponyboy."

"Night, Soda."

I really did believe Soda. I guess I kind of knew it but when someone tells you something makes it true. I'll always have the gang as my family. I wasn't the brat tag-along I was the gang's baby brother. Great, I'm not a brat, I'm a baby. Oh what the hell.

End

Sorry if it's weird. It was a spur of the moment. Please let me know what you think. Reviews help me get better. Thanks!


End file.
